


Underestimated

by Inell



Series: Daddy and Pretty Boy [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, HP: EWE, M/M, Roleplay, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron knows that Scorpius is up to something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underestimated

Ron knows that Scorpius is up to something. His boy might come from a long line of Slytherins, but he really is utterly pants at hiding any of his schemes. It’s one of his qualities that Ron appreciates, since he isn’t much for playing those kinds of games, and he deals with enough sneaky arseholes at work. It’s also pretty adorable how Scorpius thinks he’s so sly and sneaky. Ron never lets on that he knows since Scorpius never plans anything malicious anyway.

The owl he received before leaving the office provided him with coordinates, and he isn’t sure what he’s going to find when he arrives. To say he’s shocked to find himself standing outside the Chudley Cannons stadium is an understatement. “What the bloody fuck?”

He doesn’t see Scorpius anywhere, so he’s not sure if he’s early or if he’s supposed to look around for him. His curiosity gets the better of him, so he walks closer to the stadium entrance. When he reaches it, he sees parchment floating by the gate. Reaching out to grab it, he reads it quickly. 

_Daddy, enter the stadium and go to the locker room._

Definitely up to something. Ron is starting to suspect what, considering the Quidditch stadium and locker room location, but he finds it difficult to believe Scorpius would go to this much trouble just for a silly fantasy he mentioned several weeks ago. Of course, his boy is wealthy and somewhat spoiled, so he’d probably not see anything wrong with going to such lengths.

Ron opens the gates and walks around, finding it somewhat amazing to be at his favorite’s team stadium without anyone around. He takes his time to admire the photographs and trophies, even if the latter are mostly old without many recent ones in the collection. By the time he reaches the locker room, he’s excited and eager to see what his boy has planned.

There’s a set of robes on a bench with another piece of parchment. He scans it and sees that he’s supposed to change into the provided clothing. After inspecting it, he realizes it’s a Quidditch coach uniform. “That boy,” he murmurs fondly, grinning as he strips down and changes into the uniform. Then he starts snooping around, unable to believe the hanging uniforms actually belong to some of his favorite players.

When he hears the door open behind him, he turns to see Scorpius entering the room wearing a Quidditch uniform. Ron feels his cock start to stir as he watches his boy pretend he’s not there. The scene is like something out of one of those Muggle films they’d watched on the lappy, so he tries to remember how the film went since Scorpius seems to be reenacting it for him. Scorpius reaches down and picks up a discarded pair of underpants, smelling them as he starts stroking the front of his trousers. Ron recognizes them as his underpants, which makes his cock start to harden even more.

Ron clears his throat and steps forward. “What are you doing there, Malfoy?”

“Coach!” Scorpius looks up with wide eyes, trying to hide the underpants. “I’m sorry, Coach. Please don’t be angry.”

“You’re sniffing underpants and touching yourself. I don’t know if I can have a player on the team who is such a deviant,” Ron tells him, keeping his tone gruff and judgmental.

Scorpius looks fearful so well that Ron almost feels guilty. He might be bollocks at cunning plans, but he’s a bloody good actor when he wants to be. “Please, Coach. Don’t kick me off the team. I love being part of the team. I’ll do _anything_ to stay.”

Ron arches a brow. “Anything?”

“Yes, Coach. Anything.” Scorpius sits on the bench in front of Ron and glances down at his crotch. “Can you think of any way I can stay on the team?”

“I’ve got a few ideas.” Ron reaches out to stroke Scorpius’ hair before tugging his face into his crotch. “You like sniffing underpants, so smell mine.”

Scorpius inhales, nuzzling at Ron’s crotch and rubbing his face against it. Ron’s more turned on seeing Scorpius in his Quidditch kit than he expects to be. The trousers of his uniform are soon tugged down, and Scorpius is licking at his cock through his underpants, sucking on the head until his underpants are wet.

“If you want to keep your place on the team, you’re going to have to do better than that,” Ron says, rolling his hips and forcing Scorpius’ face more firmly into his crotch. He reaches down to pull his cock out, rubbing the head against Scorpius’ mouth. “C’mon, pretty boy. It’s not going to suck itself, you know?”

“If I suck you, I can stay on the team?” Scorpius licks the head and bats his eyelashes, feigning innocence as he teases Ron.

“It depends on how good you are. I can’t just let sexual deviants on my team without just cause,” Ron says, trying to remember the character he’s playing. Scorpius starts sucking him then, stroking the base of his cock while moving his head back and forth.

Scorpius knows how to get him on edge easily, sucking and stroking and kneading until Ron’s bucking forward. He grips Scorpius’ hair as he fucks his face, listening to him gag when he pushes too deep, loving the way Scorpius’ throat feels around his cock when he goes in deep enough. Ron pulls out when he feels like he’s about to come, not wanting to do that until he’s buried inside his boy.

“I want to watch you touch yourself, pretty boy,” Ron says, stepping back and watching a string of saliva drip down onto Scorpius’ chin. His boy wipes it off and sucks his thumb before he shifts on the bench and shoves his uniform trousers down. He isn’t wearing underpants, which makes Ron bite his lip to keep from moaning.

“Do you like this, Daddy?” Scorpius asks, breaking character as he strokes his cock. “You like making me suck your cock? Like watching me?”

“I love it, pretty boy.” Ron licks his lips before he leans over to suck Scorpius’ cock, humming as he licks, listening to the sounds his boy makes as he sucks him. He groans when he feels Scorpius’ mouth on his cock, sucking harder and kneading Scorpius’ bollocks, pressing a finger against his arsehole.

Ron doesn’t bother taking the uniform off when he stands up. He moves Scorpius, shoving his trousers down until he’s just wearing the top of his Quidditch uniform. Scorpius kneels on the bench, and Ron leans down to lick his arse. He spreads his cheeks, tonguing at his hole until Scorpius is whining and begging.

“Please, Daddy. Fuck me.” Scorpius presses back against him. Ron straightens up, rubbing the head of his cock against Scorpius’ hole before slowly pushing inside.

“So fucking tight, pretty boy.” Ron grips his hips and pulls him back, fucking him deep. He reaches around to stroke Scorpius’ cock as they fuck, murmuring in his ear. “So good for me, baby. Such a good boy for Daddy. So fucking hot in your uniform, doing everything Daddy tells you to do.”

Scorpius whines and comes in Ron’s hand, sticky wet coating his fingers and dribbling on the bench beneath him. It doesn’t take much longer before Ron’s sinking deep and coming, grunting as he makes several shallow thrusts. When he pulls out, he sits down on the bench and groans.

“This uniform is bloody hot,” he admits, grinning when Scorpius straightens up and smiles.

“You can take it off, Daddy,” Scorpius says with an innocent smile. He pulls his uniform off, not at all caring about his nudity as he settles on the bench. “I’ll even help.”

“Go ahead,” Ron mutters, letting Scorpius strip his kit off. “Now, are you going to tell me what inspired this surprise? While you are a generous boy, I suspect there’s something more to all this.”

“I knew it got you hot,” Scorpius tells him. “There’s actually no ulterior motive. Should I think of one, Daddy?”

“How did you get access to this place?” Ron arches a brow.

‘My godfather knows a lot of people who owe him favors.” Scorpius shrugs and scoots closer. “I told him I wanted to shag you in a Quidditch locker room, and I also know your favorite team.”

Ron grimaces. “You told bloody Zabini that you wanted to shag me here?”

“Of course. Blaise is a great listener,” Scorpius says. “He made the arrangements for me. Well, after he finished laughing and threatening to tell my grandfather I was watching naughty Muggle films with a Weasley just so he could see if his head actually explodes. He wouldn’t, of course. Blaise spoils me quite a bit, you know? He hasn’t had any children yet, but he’ll make a brilliant father once he does.”

“I’d rather not think about Zabini having any children considering he’s shagging my ex-wife,” Ron admits. “And I’d rather he not know the details of our sex lives.”

Scorpius grins. “He’s fine about it. When I first realized I liked blokes, he’s the one I told before I was ready to admit it to my parents. He helped a lot. You should be nice about him. Maybe we can have him and Hermione over for dinner one night? That’d be smashing.”

“Smashing my arse. It’d be a bloody disaster,” Ron says. “Hermione’d interfere with everything, and Zabini would judge me the entire time and find me unfit to be involved with his godson.”

“Even if he did, he wouldn’t tell me that because he’d know it would just make me more determined to have you,” Scorpius points out. “Anyway, he’s already teased me enough about falling arse over feet for a bloody Weasley his age, and he wouldn’t tease me if it really did bother him.”

“So that’s your plan, is it? Seduce me with the Quidditch uniform so I agree to have dinner with your godfather?” Ron clucks his tongue even as he dwells on Scorpius’ admission that he’s arse over feet for him. “That’s not on, pretty boy.”

Scorpius punches his arm lightly. “You know I’m not that sneaky. I’d just ask if I wanted something, which I did. You don’t want me to meet your ex, do you? Are you ashamed of me?”

“It’s awkward, Scorpius. She’s my ex, and she’s shagging your godfather. Fuck, I’d rather have dinner with your bloody _father_ than them,” Ron says, tugging Scorpius between his legs and kissing him. “I’m not ashamed of you or what we’ve got between us, pretty boy.”

“Would you really?” Scorpius slowly smiles. “That’s good because Mother has found out I have a boyfriend. She wants to meet you over tea or else she’ll be telling Father I’m serious about a bloke. Father will most certainly demand a formal meeting, complete with demands about your intentions, so I’d rather put that off for a bit longer, if you don’t mind. Mother is lovely, though, so tea will be enjoyable.”

Ron blinks and realizes he’s just been played. “You’re a sneaky little brat, aren’t you?”

“You made the mistake of underestimating me, Daddy. I just had to remind you that I’m not naïve and silly.” Scorpius grins and leans in for a kiss. “I’ll owl Mother when we get back home and arrange tea for next week. Don’t pout, Daddy. I’ll make it up to you.”

“You’d better, pretty boy.” Ron brushes pale blond hair away from Scorpius’ face. “For the record, I don’t think you’re naïve and silly. I like that you’re clever but kind hearted. I get enough shifty behavior from the criminals at work. I like being able to trust you to just be honest with me.”

“You can trust me, Daddy. We don’t have to meet Mother if you’d rather not. I didn’t mean to play shifty games,” he murmurs, stroking Ron’s jaw. “Forgive me?”

Ron snorts. “It isn’t that devious, pretty boy. You surprised me, but it’s not necessarily a bad thing. There’s nothing to forgive. Now, how long do you think we’ve got before we need to get out of here?”

Scorpius laughs and kisses him. Ron guesses that means they’ve got long enough for another round. 

End


End file.
